legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Floating Goliath
The Floating Goliath is a Raid Event scheduled to start on December 1, 2014 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on December 5, 2014 at 11:59 PM (PST). Due to servers merge there will be no Half-time Rewards and no Secret Boss. The event dedicated to the Thanksgiving Day. __TOC__ Feature Сhanges * The amount of Crystals Raid Bosses drop and the prices in the Crystal Exchange have been adjusted: ** Players now rewarded 30 Crystals per one Boss: 5 10 for Discovering, 1 5 for Participation and 6 15 for Finishing. For Hidden Bosses 39 Crystals per one: 12 for Discovering, 7 for Participation and 20 for Finishing. * Players can acquire special recovery bound items Excellent Turkey and Premium Potatoes for defeating bosses until the 100th boss. * No Half-time Rewards and no Secret Boss. * Distribution of Ranking Rewards will be after the server merge. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Bloodwing Gillel (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Conscripted Izarel (Rare) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Framinia, Rhapsodic Mage (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Fennel, Eternal Guard (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks. Story "Please... save us." The voices amplified ever louder as they reverberated off the walls of my mind. Yet I was certain I was the only one who could hear them. The echoes of those anguished cries would not stop, but there was nothing I could do to answer their pleas. For one bound as I was, existing only to supply arcane energy to a dark relic, the saving of others was impossible. Rather, it was I who truly needed to be saved. Even as they continued the wailing of their sad cries, like the tragic heroes of some sort of twisted opera, I could only think how mistaken they were in assuming I was to be their savior. I had forgotten what it was like to experience anything but torment, so I, too, wished desperately for salvation. "This girl is the first Rapunzel? So she is the one who powers the Origin Arc..." The voice came from beyond the glass which encased me in plasma. Of course, my eyes and mouth forced shut, there was no way for me to respond. Not that I would have anything but malicious words for those outside my prison walls. "Can what they've done... ever be forgiven?" The voice was full of both disappointment and indignation. However, as for why the speaker felt that way, I could not say. "You... You can't hear me, can you?" It was the first time a voice from the outside had been directed at me. The voice caused ripples in the liquid I could feel on my skin. It was impossible to understand. Who would possibly want to talk to me, a mere source of fuel? "Hold on... I can save you." Yet the words were those I had waited an eternity to hear. As I heard them, my heart pounded against my chest with excitement. It had been a long time since I had been free of the plasma. Of all the "me"s who had ever existed, to think I was the first to be released, to think I was the first to learn of the world outside the chamber. As I heard the liquid being drained, I was pulled by a powerful force. At first, the feeling and scent of open air burned my skin and nostrils with their intensity. My eyes, too, were filled with an overwhelming light as I opened them. I saw, for the first time, a stranger holding out their hand. And yet the echoes in my mind had still not stopped. At first, the feeling and scent of open air burned my skin and nostrils with their intensity. My eyes, too, were filled with an overwhelming light as I opened them. I saw, for the first time, a stranger holding out their hand. And yet the echoes in my mind had still not stopped. ... At last, the true identity of the Star of Calamity had been revealed: an ancient, floating continent that appeared to be as old as time itself. Blocking the rays of the sun from a large swath of the planet, the surface roiled in disastrous weather. "Hey, Heroes. Can I ask you something?" Yvette said with an unusually stern expression as she flew up to them. Clearly it was true there was no rest for the weary, as no sooner had the Heroes landed on the surface after departing the Sky Nest as they had looked up to see the ominous, floating continent in the sky. The cause of the airborne pestilence, The Star of Calamity had finally arrived, and determining its true purpose was of the utmost urgency. In any case, the Heroes held little doubt the fairy's question concerned the star. "I heard there have been widespread abductions," Yvette said, causing the Heroes to feel sick with anticipation. "It seems all sorts of Neotellans were carried away by steel birds that came from the sky. And all throughout the planet, to boot." While the Heroes could not be sure to what kind of creature she was referring, there was no doubting the place of their origin. In fact, it seemed to prove there was some kind of consciousness aboard the floating goliath. "I realize there's a lot we don't know: who lives on that thing, why they're here, but one thing's for sure: Neotellus will be in a heap of trouble if we don't do something about it," continued Yvette. The Heroes looked over the grass waving in the wind and felt the chill of approaching winter on their skin. Their world would have looked just like it always had were it not for the massive continent imposing itself on the sky. While it amounted to little more than intuition, the Heroes felt an overwhelming loathing towards the great structure. "Hey, this is no time to be standing around! They don't call you Heroes for nothing, after all! We need to find out more about what that monstrosity is so we can form a plan of attack!" Yvette scolded, clearly spurred by the impending crisis. The Heroes only nodded, and Yvette furled her brow, disappointed. "Y'know, sometimes even I don't if I can count on you guys," Yvette sighed, then continued to debrief the Heroes on the situation. "I heard a town nearby was also attacked by the steel birds. In fact, from what I could tell, barely anyone was left. We might as well check and see if they have any useful information." All were united in agreement. Action was better than inaction, and it was better to leave the mystery-solving to Yvette. If they could act as the fairy's guard, that should be enough. "Brrr! I'm so cold!" Yvette darted behind one of the Heroes as the party was blasted by a freezing gust of wind. Shielding themselves from the cold early-winter winds, the Heroes set out for the town in question. ... Though they had not yet reached the town, a ghastly sight stopped Yvette and the Heroes in their tracks. The land appeared to have been ravaged by war, causing the party to fear the worst regarding the state of their destination. "It really does seem like no one's left, huh?" The party could make out footprints of various kinds imprinted clearly into the grounds of the wasteland, presumably left by those fleeing from the steel birds. The scent of blood hung heavy on the air. "I wonder if we should even keep going," Yvette said, yet her wings fluttered frantically as she moved on, searching for survivors. The Heroes followed closely behind though they, too, could see naught but the remnants of destruction. The group was filled with despair as they imagined what had happened. They continued their search through the harsh terrain, when a horrifying sound, somewhere between a beast's roar and a woman's scream, echoed in their ears. "What... was that?" asked Yvette, beads of sweat forming on her brow. It was not only that the scream oozed with foreboding, but it sounded also to be of pure terror. "I'm still not sure, but I'm starting to feel sick." Her face pale and apprehensive, Yvette regardless turned in the direction of the sound, though one of the Heroes reached back instinctively and pulled her back. "I'll admit, I thought we would get further than this." The Heroes rearranged their formation so as to tighten their guard, the fabric of their clothes, damp with sweat, clinging to their bodies. Despite the winter's cold, the blood pulsing in anticipation burned hot through their veins. "Um..." As a small girl appeared from where she had been hiding, the Heroes jumped back in shock. One of the Heroes bumped against Yvette in flight behind them and sent her crashing to the ground. Though, when they had regained their composure, they saw the girl was actually a beautiful young fairy. All in the party were dumbstruck, when Yvette jolted them back to reality. "Heroes! Don't think I've forgotten what you just—" Yvette, too, had caught sight of the beautiful maiden before her. She flew straight toward her and asked who she was. "Please! You must save me!" All in the party tried to soothe the strange fairy who now excitedly repeated her entreaties for help. As the Heroes calmed the distressed one down, she soon paced her speech to a comprehensible level. "I have always lived... n-near this village..." "N-not too long ago, these people riding steel birds came down and stole away all the villagers. I was terribly frightened, so I hid. I was st-starting to think it might be all right to come out, but when I did, there was no one there... and..." "I see. Y'know, you're quite the lucky fairy." "And... and then... there was someone, unconscious, and nearby... a most horrifying creature..." "Who? What do you mean by creature?" "We have to do something! Or... something terrible could happen!" While the fairy's description lacked many relevant details, it expressed clearly the urgency of the situation. There was no doubt on what action the party should take. "Hurry, take us to where you found them!" The frightened fairy nodded, then flew off in the direction she pointed. As they followed behind her, the Heroes were filled with a terrible sense of foreboding: There was no doubt it was the same direction as the origin of the horrifying scream they had heard before. "Stay on your guard, Heroes!" shouted Yvette, though the Heroes little needed the reminder. The thickening stench of blood around them was warning enough. Epilogue Surrounded by ranks of monsters both horrid and foul, whose terrifying cries could frighten even the bravest, was a prone young girl. While the Heroes knew immediately she was the one of whom Teofila had spoken earlier, they considered how best to handle the throng of twisted creatures. Yet there was also something strange about the scene before them. Despite the girl's incapacitated state, she was uninjured, and the monsters kept their distance, as if they were watching over her. "Look at her ears. She might be an elf?" Yvette's question had brought the Heroes back to their senses. The party recalled their objective and ignored the disgusting feeling of the monsters' flesh as they pushed past to the stretch of ground where lay the young girl. The Heroes found the fiends made no attempt to stop them, their gaze fixed upon the elfish one. In fact, the Heroes thought they looked more like concerned pets than vicious attackers. They now approached the girl, though even as they did, she did not stir. "I-is she dead?" Simply asking the question troubled Teofila, but the Heroes shook their heads. While the girl was weakened, it was most likely she had passed out from exhaustion. They could see not a sign that anyone had brought her harm. Still, there were mysteries yet unsolved. How and why had the girl only lost consciousness, when around her the town was ravaged by destruction? "Things are only get stranger..." The Heroes were unable to do anything but nod at Yvette's blunt assessment of the scene before them. One in the party picked up the frail girl, and all looked out at the ring of fiends. The monsters remained silent, obediently watching the group. Moreover, as the Heroes walked towards them with the girl in tow, they opened up a path for them. "Th-thank you," said Teofila, instinctually offering words of appreciation, though Yvette immediately chided her for addressing them. "You never know what might set them off." The fairy's words were harsh, yet the Heroes agreed that risky behavior should be avoided. They knew little about the situation, unable to discern who the girl was or from where her had come. As one of the Heroes held her in their arms, they could tell she had been through quite an ordeal. The party hoped to find a safe place for her to rest until she regained consciousness, when... "Halt." All felt their stomachs immediately drop. The Heroes braced themselves for combat, searching the skies for the origin of the hostile voice, when they saw a woman with wings of steel, her lips curled into a wicked smile. Fear was struck into their hearts anew as they realize who it was they faced. "Th-the abductor!" Teofila gasped, almost screaming. As she did, any doubts the Heroes might have held previously were immediately dispelled. "My, my. That is not a very nice thing to call someone. True or not," said the woman, delicately folding her wings as she set foot upon the ground. She wore heavy gauntlets that reached her shoulders and a red hood over her head. Then, of course, there were her wings. Finally, attached to her belt were flasks and vials of various shapes and sizes. Her appearance only increased the Heroes' wariness. While she smiled warmly, the Heroes could see in her eyes the coldest malice. None held any doubt that the woman was a dangerous foe, and they stepped in front of the two fairies as they prepared to fight. "So hostile, and we've only just met. At any rate, my name is Valaques. The pleasure is mine," the steel-winged woman said calmly as she reached out her hand. The Heroes glared at her and kept their silence. None broke their stance, as they feared it would give the woman an opening in which to attack. After all their many battles, the Heroes were well aware of the dangers of such disarming facades. "How rude. Did no one ever teach you the proper manners when meeting a stranger?" "If you were really worried about manners, you would remove your glove first. Or did no one teach you, either?" Yvette asked, snickering as she returned the verbal barb. "Oh, this? It is not that easy to remove, you know." "Speaking of manners, you should apologize when you've been rude." "Um, Yvette... I don't know if you should..." Whether the reason was Yvette's confrontational attitude or not, Valaques' smile had faded regardless. Her countenance now expressed the clearest anger, a face made by a haughty person who feels they are being made a fool. The Heroes expected what would follow. "I daresay I'm being challenged by this barbaric groundling," said Valaques, making little attempt to conceal her disgust as she spat out her words. The Heroes had not heard the particular insult before, though its meaning was clear enough. It was likely a disdainful term for those who did not live above the massive craft. "So you did come from that monstrosity." Valaques did not address the fairy's claim, instead glaring at the party as she raised her right hand. "Listen carefully, now. I will give you one last chance to hand over the girl you're carrying to me peaceably." "And if we don't?" The hooded woman's smile had returned, though this time it was a most sinister grin. Her teeth glinting, her brow furled and her hair seemed to literally stand on end. She more resembled a wolf confidently showing its fangs than a human. Hers was the look of someone about to attack. "That would be a shame." A horrendous sound echoed around the Heroes as Valaques brought her hand down. Then the feeling as if their hearts were being grabbed violently from within their chests caused all in the party to reel back in pain. "I want you to know this is a choice you have made. Once I have loosed the composites, it takes an astounding effort to rein them in." As she spoke, countless terrifying fiends appeared around them. As they surveyed the scene, the Heroes gently placed the girl down and crouched into a defensive position. ... "Who... are you?" Above the Heroes' heads, Valaques' voice expressed the purest shock. Completely gripped by fear, all indignation had been drained from her expression, leaving a look of terror. The party had slain each and every of the fiends. Despite the fact the Heroes had exhausted themselves in the melee, they did their utmost to retain their composure. The slightest sign of weakness would have been all it took for Valaques to attack. They only hoped that she would flee of her own accord. "You'll never beat these guys with those chumps! Why don't you come and fight yourself!" barked Yvette. "All I ask is that you remember who I am. When next we meet, you will rue this day," said Valaques, her words full of animosity. When Valaques had left from their sight, the Heroes slumped on the ground in fatigue. All had emerged without sustaining heavy injury, and yet they were worn to the bone. They hoped to finally be able to rest. The town not only showed the scars of the most recent skirmish, but now the corpses of the monsters the Heroes had slain were strewn throughout its streets as well. The Heroes were able to understand how the girl had fallen asleep so easily despite the disastrous scene as they began to close their eyes. "Job well done, Heroes." "You really are incredible!" The Heroes were awoken by two thankful, and loud, fairies. They did their best to smile, sighing in the place of expressing their desire for well deserved rest. Behind the two diminutive companions, they now saw the previously unconscious girl had awoken, and was holding her hand to her head as if she were suffering a fierce headache. As she rose, the Heroes were captivated by her aura. They sensed she was a wise and powerful mage. "What's the matter, Heroes?" Yvette asked inquisitively, before turning to follow their gaze. Behind her, the girl had opened her mouth in shock as she saw the corpses of the fiends around her. "You killed them... all?" she asked, her voice trembling. She sounded much like a child on the verge of tears. ... The sun had long set, and the Heroes sat around an open fire, listening to the sound of the crackling embers. Upon the girl's awakening, all followed Teofila to her home, setting up camp on the outskirts of the forest. While the Heroes had countless questions they wished to ask, it seemed she also had a great deal of to inquire of them as well. Though for a while after they had settled down, she only sat in silence and stared into the flames. "I suppose first, I would like to express my gratitude. Thank you." That was how she, Silmaria, began her long tale. As she told it, Teofila seemed somehow drawn to her, and she fell fast asleep on her lap. Silmaria stroked the fairy's hair as she continued to share her story with the Heroes. "I am from that great continent, um, the floating island you see in the sky. Oh, how to explain...?" "Wait, I'm sorry. I know it's kind of rude, but do you think you could tell us what that thing even is?" Silmaria turned to Yvette, then nodded. "All right, though it may be difficult for someone who has known but a single planet to understand. Long ago, that enormous landmass departed from a dying world. It is, in fact, a massive ship, which has traveled the astral ocean ever seeking new worlds." The Heroes were naturally overwhelmed by the great consequences of that which the girl now spoke. For one, it was difficult for them to understand how it could be possible for life to exist outside their own massive world. But beyond that, the idea that from within that great expanse had come a ship the size of a continent was one they were not even able to imagine. Indeed, that Silmaria was trying to deceive them seemed far more likely. "But I've heard there isn't even air to breathe up there. How could you possibly have traveled through it?" "My home, the Origin Arc, was constructed to create an atmosphere that facilitates a habitable environment. However, I regret to tell you I am not familiar with the particulars." "I see," returned Yvette, sweat beginning to form on her brow. Silmaria's words were entirely absurd, and yet all in the party had seen the floating continent, the Origin Arc, descend from beyond the reaches of the sky. They were left with little choice but to believe what they had heard. At the same time, it was terrifying to imagine drifting through the endless blackness above. As they heard Silmaria's explanation, the floating content now seemed as forlorn as a lost child, even in spite of its intimidating appearance. "The Origin Arc is ruled by a single family, who controls the consumption of all resources aboard: Food, water, everything. Though I understand it would be otherwise impossible for us to make our great voyage, as a war would assuredly cause our people to fall." Silmaria continued to speak with the same detached tone and the Heroes nodded in acknowledgment. The great ship had abandoned its home planet, traveled through the stars, and at last arrived on Neotellus. The Heroes had understood that much. Or, at least forced themselves to believe such was the truth. Though there was still the question of why those on Neotellus had been abducted. If what Silmaria said was true, it made little sense for the rulers of the Origin Arc to bring aboard those who would be predisposed to resist and thus disrupt the social order. Perhaps, they saw the planet of Neotellus simply as disposable. "I understand why you would think that, but... I'm sorry. The truth is, even I do not understand what it is they wish to do with the beings of your planet..." "You'd probably have a better guess than any of us," Yvette said with a sigh. "Perhaps they just cannot stand to let go of their control. When new planets were discovered in the past, those aboard the Origin Arc were allowed to establish colonies on them. However, those colonies were comparatively unstable, which resulted in their inhabitants dispersing throughout the rest of that planet. If you imagine a kingdom in which the rulers rule unopposed, it is not too difficult to see why such rulers would be unable to tolerate even a single threat. That is why they have taken to ruthlessly declare war on any and all planets they encounter." It may have been as Silmaria said, but the Heroes could not help but feel there was another reason. They decided nonetheless to withhold argument and to allow Silmaria to continue her explanation. "The truth is, I am a member of The Insurgence, which has stood against such despotic rule. There is a horrifying class system aboard the Origin Arc. Those on the lowest rung are forced to live in abject poverty, and we have fought for as long as I can remember to right such wrongs. Though I'm afraid it is very much a losing battle." It was growing harder and harder for the Heroes to sense Silmaria's emotions as she continued to describe the situation in her matter-of-fact tone. "I feel finding Neotellus may be just the opportunity we needed." Silmaria blushed, her eyes aglow as she now looked towards you. All could hear her heart beating within her chest. "If you were able to beat even a single one of the composites, I would know it in my heart to be true. Someone of your strength may be just what The Insurgence needs to make a stand above the Arc," said Silmaria. "Hey, slow down a second! I know they're strong, but to take on an entire kingdom singlehandedly?" "There is no need to make this decision rashly," Silmaria replied calmly, to the panicking fairy. "If you refuse, then I cannot force you to go. I wish only to ask one of you Heroes to volunteer to free us from the the floating dungeon. That is why I have come to your planet." "Why not to take al of us? Or other strong warriors from Neotellus for that matter? No matter how powerful those above the Origin Arc are, there's no way they can take on so many." "I doubt there is any planet with might enough to challenge such a ship. Even if there were, the Origin Arc could always flee from whence it came, back to the starry depths." Yvette said not a word; there was no doubt that Silmaria's opinion was the correct one. All were in concord that several moderately strong fighters would be disadvantageous to one mighty warrior in saving those held captive aboard the Origin Arc. Though you could not help but wonder why they had been chosen. Now that it had been put into words, you wondered if you could become a Hero on your own. While you continued to ponder the situation, Yvette spoke for all. "Can we really say no?" "Though if we are going to join you aboard that thing, we have a lot of preparing to do. Can you give me and your chosen one some time? "Of course," Silmaria returned, smiling, then added, "You have my thanks." Yvette only chuckled, then said brightly, "Don't worry about it, it's what we do!" ... "By the way, I was wondering why weren't you attacked by those monsters, the composite brutes?" Yvette asked suddenly before you departed to make the preparations necessary for the biggest adventure on which you had ever embarked. "What do you mean I wasn't attacked?" Then, after a bout of contemplation, she repeated "Why?" again sounding on the verge of tears. Chapters/quests Raid bosses iOS individual rewards Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Repel rewards iOS Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:The Floating Goliath